Sugoi Herbs Arc
by Tara Terra
Summary: Sasuke, Lee, and Kakashi must retrieve the rare Sugoi Herbs, but they aren't the only ones trying to get them. What happens when Sasuke runs into someone from his past? This is an arc written with permission from Killer of thy Cookies and this arc is part of Team Itachi by Killer of thy Cookies.


**Time for the Sugoi Herbs Arc to begin. First of all, before we get to the story I must thank Killer of thy Cookies aka Kook for allowing me to write this as the original idea belongs to Kook. If you want to read the backstory behind this, I urge you to read Team Itachi by Killer of thy Cookies which is an amazing story. Kook, thank you for writing Team Itachi and for letting me write this arc. Unless Kook says so, do not count this as set in stone in the continuity of Team Itachi. Thanks again Kook!**

***Warning! Spoilers concerning Team Itachi ahead! If you do not want to know the backstory before reading Team Itachi by Killer of thy Cookies, do not read the following bold paragraph.***

**So, as a brief backstory, for those of you who want a quick recap, Itachi leads squad 7 and the Uchiha Clan was never massacred. Sasuke has a curse mark but chose to not go to Orochimaru. He still has the curse mark however. He is also a Chunin. This takes place before the Jonin Exams Arc of Team Itachi. Sasuke, Lee, and Kakashi are on a mission to find the rare Sugoi Herbs but find that a team of Iwa ninja are also after them. Sasuke must sort out his feeling after he sees someone from his past that he never thought he'd see again. Who is this person, can Sasuke and the others get the herbs, and how will these events impact him? Find out in the Sugoi Herbs Arc.**

***Spoiler done***

**Enjoy the story and please review afterwards! Oh, and by the way, Sugoi is Japanese for awesome. So I guess that makes this the awsome herbs arc! Enjoy the Sugoi Herbs Arc!**

* * *

Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office with Lee and Kakashi. Lady Tsunade had summoned them for a mission. The Hokage looked at them and began to address them.

"Good, you're all here," she said. "I have an important mission for the three of you. Kakashi, as you are the only Jonin on the team, you will be team leader. This mission is vital. If you fail to get the herbs, it will be harder to keep our place as a major power."

"All this over some plants?" Sasuke questioned. "What do they do?"

"The Sugoi herbs are a very rare medical plant that is only found on the island of Tamashii in the Land of Earth. Until recently, there were several on Tamashii. Unfortunately, a wildfire destroyed all of the plants except for one. You must bring it back so it can be grown here for use in medicine. When you take it from Tamashii you must make sure the entire plant is with you, as it is tricky to grow without being fully intact." Tsunade explained.

"This will be an easy mission." Lee said.

"Unfortunately, it's not an easy mission. Because of its special properties and because it is the only one left, the Land of Earth will be extremely protective of it. Expect the Island of Tamashii to be heavily guarded and other ninja to get in your way. Other lands are most likely sending teams out as well." Tsunade sighed.

"Lady Hokage, why don't you enlighten us on what exactly the Sugoi Herbs are for." Kakashi suggested.

"The Sugoi Herbs were used in ancient times as a kind of special medicine. Legends say that they increased the effectiveness of medical ninjutsu tenfold and could heal many wounds. However, they are difficult to prepare and don't travel well. If we can get ahold of the Sugoi Herbs, our village will have the most advanced medicine out of all the hidden villages." She told them.

"If this herb is so powerful, why hasn't it been used more often? From what you're saying, it seems like its been a while since someone last gathered them." Sasuke said.

"It's true that the Sugoi Herbs have not been used in along time. The reason is shrouded in mystery, however. According to legend, Tamashii is surrounded by a dense fog that only clears occasionally and is guarded by monsters. People could see the island and most of what is on it, but only a few people can go onto the island. But because of the wildfire it is vital that the Sugoi Herbs are saved so they can be used. You must bring them back. You will leave in the morning. You are dismissed." Tsunade finished.

With that, Sasuke, Lee, and Kakashi left to pack for the mission.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Sorry it's short, the rest will be longer. Tamashii is the Japanese word for spirit or soul. I hope you liked chapter one and please review!**


End file.
